The Hidden Jewl 2
by DoubleTwistAnime
Summary: Miyako has been taken by the Mukami brothers, what will happen. Rated M to be safe, Make sure you read book 1, and has several new characters. Yes Jewel is spelt wrong for the title but I did that on purpose? Anybody know why? ;)
1. Chapter 1- 2nd Story 2000 words

Miyako opened her eyes and sat up, her vision adjusting to her surroundings. She was in a car or more specifically, a limosine. "Ah you're awake!" The blond boy with strange eyes said. "Ugh was that chloroform?" Miyako asked lifting a hand up to her head. "It worked fast on you, of course you woke up earlier than we thought you would." The black haired boy with blue eyes said. "Who are you?" Miyako asked. "So you don't know, I'm Ruki Mukami. Then there's Yuma, Azusa, and Kou Mukami." Ruki said to Miyako who was side glancing the door. "Would you be thinking to jump out of a moving vehicle?" Ruki asked Miyako who looked at him. "That's an option?" She said. "I bet it'll feel good." Azusa said as Miyako sighed. "Why didn't you even consider Aki?" Miyako said. "Weak people don't make it in this world, we actually were observing you two for a while!" Kou said as Miyako's eyes widened. "You didn't hear what the other girl said to me in the entrance hall right?" Miyako said. "We were already in the room after you guys left to shut the door." Yuma said grabbing a small white cube and throwing it in his mouth. "Okay." Miyako said letting out a breath of relief. "I thought sacrifices were supposed to be 16 and older." Yuma said as Miyako drew in a deep breath of air. "I am 18, why does everyone just infer that I'm young because of my height!" Miyako said. "Aw so you're the same age as Ruki, are you interested in younger men?" Kou asked as Miyako raised an eyebrow. "Why are you asking me that?" Miyako said. "Unlike the Sakamaki's we allow you to choose who you want to suck your blood." Ruki said as Miyako glanced out the window. "I am terrible at making descions." Miyako said. "Aw why did you have to say that?" Kou said grabbing Miyako's chin. "What's wrong with saying that?" Miyako asked. "Because now Ruki gets you." Kou said. "Now that I look closer... Aren't you that idol?" Miyako asked. "It took you that long to realize?" Kou said letting go of Miyako's chin. "No it's because you were featured in a magazine that other girl absolutely adored. I don't get the point why people listen to music if they can just do it themselves, that's how I figured it out." Miyako said as the car stopped in front of a smaller mansion. Miyako felt her arm gripped by Ruki as she was led out of the car and into the mansion. "I will discipline you carefully." Ruki said as Miyako sighed. "Do you have any other clothing I can change into?" Miyako asked. "You just arrive and you're already asking for things, how ridiculous." Ruki said. "Please?" She added as he grabbed the back of her head making her look up on him. "I think you're just fine in what you're wearing." He said pulling back from her. "Hey Ruki, if it was from the Sakamaki household shouldn't she change?" Yuma said throwing another sugar cube in his mouth. "Here." Azusa said handing her a case. "We did bring your luggage with us." Ruki said as Miyako nodded and walked off to find a place to change.  
Miyako changed into a black shirt and blue jeans and walked out of the bathroom. "Is that all you have?" Kou said examining her with his eyes. "No, I have more clothing in my luggage." Miyako said. "So you really weren't faking your chest, M-Neko chan?" Kou asked. "What kind of question is that?" Miyako asked. "Mind if I have a little taste of you?" Kou said putting his hand on the wall next to Miyako. "Hey wait!" Miyako said trying to figure a way out of the position she was in. "Kou." Ruki said. "Aw Ruki, she smells even better than the other one." Kou complained as Miyako felt her hand grabbed as she was led through hallways and into a neat bedroom. "You will be staying in my room with me," Ruki said. Miyako hesitantly nodded as he looked over at the couch. "You will sleep there." He said as Miyako set down her luggage next to the couch and sat down. "Why can't I have my own room?" Miyako asked. "I need to supervise you, now sleep for we have school when we awake. You will be transferred over to my class so I cna supervise you even more." Ruki said as Miyako nodded and laid down on the couch as he looked at her with amusement. "What?" She asked. "You're just going to lay their without a pillow or sheet?" Ruki asked. "I used to sleep on the couch like this all the time when I was with my Aunt, I was actually lucky to get the couch instead of the floor." Miyako said turning onto her other side and closing her eyes..  
Miyako slid open the classroom door as she noticed Ruki but more importantly, Todoa. "Miyako! I heard you were transferring classes but I didn't know it was this class." Todoa said hugging her. "Surprise?" She said hugging him back and pulling away. "You always have to pull away, why can't I just treasure you're warm hug?" He asked. "Did those stupid Sakamaki's let you celebrate X-mas?" Todoa asked. "That was a long time ago and no." Miyako said. "How dull, I promise you I will get you out of that damned household." Todoa said as Miyako shook her head and leaned towards his ear. "I'm not with them anymore, it's a long story but I'm with some other vampires." Miyako said. "What!" Todoa exclaimed everybody looking at him as Miyako put her hand over his mouth.  
Miyako put her books in her bag and stood up glancing over at Ruki but was interrupted by three familiar looking girls. "We understand if you're dating Todoa." The lead girl said. "How many times do I have to tell you I am not dating him!" Miyako said. "Then why do you guys always hug each other?" The girl to the left said. "You wouldn't understand." Miyako said. "We want to know!" The girl to the right said with a demanding tone. "If it has to do about my past then I'll never tell you!" Miyako said standing up with her bag in her right hand. "Tell us now!" The girl in the middle said resting her hands on Miyako's desk. Tears welled up in Miyako's eyes as she looked up. "Because he's one of the few things I want to remember." Miyako said running out of the classroom.  
"I hate this so much." Miyako said her knees to her chest. She was in the music room only because it was the only door that wasn't locked and was quiet as she heard a thump. "Wait he doesn't come in her regularly, right?" Miyako thought as she saw the blond haired eldest son sit up and look at her. "Why are you always so noisy?" He asked as Miyako put her head back onto her knees. "I don't know anymore." She said. "How are... those people?" Shuu asked appearing next to Miyako in a blink of an eye. "My blood hasn't been touched so I think I like it so far." Miyako said. "The other girl, isn't holding up very well. She might not last as long as we want and her blood is very poor but enough to satisfy." Shuu said as Miyako lifted her head. "Did you just talk more than usual?" She asked as she stood up. "Hey... Could you play the violin for me?" Shuu asked. "I won't I'm in a mix up here and I don't think I'm in the mood for playing it." Miyako said. "I suppose you want me to fix your mood?" Shuu said turning towards her as she felt herself being pulled away. "Please don't touch things that don't belong to you, I find it sickening for something like this girl to be tainted even more than she already is." Ruki said. "Ouch!" Miyako said when Ruki started tugging her injured arm. "You will be punished for being with one of the Sakamaki brothers." He said as they left the room. "Wait I have to stop by the teachers lounge for something." Miyako said.  
"Please Miyako!" The teacher said as Miyako of the door Ruki was standing ever so patiently at. "Absolutely not, I don't have time for it." Miyako said. "You scored 1st in the country you should be the class president. "I don't care." Miyako said. "If you do I'll give you 5000 yen." The teacher said as Miyako scoffed. "Don't bribe me!" Miyako said. "If you don't I'll show everyone your grades." The teacher said as Miyako shook her head. "Oh no, everyone will see me flawless grades, what ever shall I do?" Miyako said sarcastically. "Your such a complicated student, you should just listen to what your teacher tells you to do!" The teacher said. "If you want a class president then ask someone else, that will solve your problem." Miyako said as the teacher grabbed Miyako's arm. "I will tell everyone about your parents." The teacher said. "Fine I'll do it." Miyako said as the teacher smiled. "Now your first job is to go over to my home and get a stack of graded papers, be careful my cat is a demon." The teacher said as Miyako nervouly laughed. "Your cats a demon, I wonder the difference." Miyako thought.  
"You didn't have to come with me if you were busy." Miyako said grabbing keys from her pocket and opening the door. Miyako heard a large crashing noise as a cat came into the center of the room. "It was something worthless anyways." Ruki said as Miyako gave a slight smile and walked in ignoring the cat that was hissing at Ruki. Miyako looked around and then looked at the cat. "Hey do you know where the papers are?" Miyako asked petting the cat that started purring. The cat looked up at Miyako and started walking away as she followed it into a small office room. She saw the stack of papers with grades on it and she grabbed it but the cat awkwardly tugged at her pant leg. Miyako dragged the cat along to the door as she tried to shake it off. "What do you want!" Miyako said to the cat that gave Ruki a dirty look. "Did you see what he just did to you? He gave you a dirty look, I love this cat." Miyako said petting the cat. "Animals are so worthless, I could extract it's soul." Ruki said as Miyako set the papers down and picked up the cat. "You're no demon, trust me I know. Your owner is just lazy." Miyako said setting the cat down and then picking the papers up. Miyako walked over to Ruki and saw the cat start to run towards him with it's claws unsheathed. Miyako stepped in front of Ruki with the papers in her hand as the cat scratched her face instead and then drew back. "Did my livestock just jump to save it's master?" Ruki said. "Save? It's a simple scratch you would've healed faster than me anyways." Miyako said as Ruki took the papers out of her hand and licked the scratch where blood was pouring out. "Your blood is certainly better than her blood, I never thought it would be possible." Ruki said as Miyako held out her hands. "I can carry the papers on my own." Miyako said as he shook his head. "For obediently jumping to save me from a mere scratch this is your prize." Ruki said as Miyako rolled her eyes and walked outside with him.

**They may be a slightly bit out of character but I have played the game. - I may put a few things in her similar to the game too.**


	2. Chapter 2- Party Party!

**Hey so here's a small note: When Hana comes into the story she is a new character and not one of the three jerkie whorish girl. She is also human and not a vampire. Enjoy!**

**-000-**

"This isn't a prize, a prize would be giving me the papers." Miyako said. "Then this is your punishment." Ruki said. Miyako glanced around to see a mother walking with a child along side her. "Mom please?" The child said. "Go do it yourself, as long as your away from me." The mother said speeding up her pace. "Hey!" Miyako called looking both ways then running over to the mother and stopping her. "You can't abandon your child like that." Miyako said. "He's not even blood related, just a stupid kid that I adopted." The lady said. "Just because your not blood related doesn't mean you can just leave him." Miyako said. "Kid I'm the parent not you." The lady said as Miyako looked over at the kid. "Where's the responsible one?" Miyako said looking around. "Excuse me?" The lady asked. Miyako walked over to the kid and bent down to his height. "What are you asking her for?" Miyako asked. "I want her to go to the festival with me but she keeps saying that she won't." The child said with a very upsetting face. "Don't make that face, sadness never helps even though it feels like it does." Miyako said. "Where are your parents?" The child asks as Miyako stiffened and smiled. "I don't have parents anymore." Miyako said. "Woah did you go to an orphanage?" The child asked. "No sadly, I had an Aunt who was a really bad women." Miyako said. "I have an idea. Could you be my mom?" The child asked with a tilt of the head. Miyako laughed and smiled at the child as she put her hand on his head. "I'm only 18 and I would make a terrible mother, sorry." Miyako said glancing over to the mother who had sympathy in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I understand." The mother said. "Do you know how terrible it is to be abandoned by people you love, open your eyes. Do you have any idea what happens in an orphanage? I used to visit them as a child and the children there were so miserable and the people who worked there were terrible. There was only one where the staff was absolutely amazing and treated the children with respect." Miyako said pulling some money out of her pocket and handed it to the mother. "What's this?" The lady asked. "What does it look like? It's money, take him to the festival or buy stuff for your own selfish needs but I beg of you, keep that child." Miyako said. "What happened to your parents?" The lady asked. "That's none of your business." Miyako said turning back and crossing the street.  
"That jerk leaving me all alone, fine, I'll find my way to the house myself!" Miyako said out loud walking for a few miles before slumping her back against a tree and sighing. "I've been walking forever now, I can't find anything!" Miyako said as she heard thunder. "Great, just great. Maybe if I climb this tree before it starts to rain with lightning I'll be fine!" Miyako thought as she quickly climbed to the top of the tree and looked to see the house only just a bit away. "You've got to be kidding me." Miyako said jumping down from the tree.  
Miyako sneezed as she opened the door to the mansion and immediately went straight to Ruki's room. "Ah so you found your way back anyways." Ruki said. "Do you know what I had to go through out there? I swear the rain felt like I was being stabbed all over my body." Miyako said. "Well at least that other mans scent is washed off of you now." Ruki said as Miyako scoffed. "Goddammit, I'd rather be back with that whore than here." Miyako replied. "Who is this whore you speak of?" Ruki asked while opening a book. "Ugh this is so stressful, I don't even want to talk about her." Miyako said grabbing a towel from her bag and drying off. "Come over here." Ruki said shutting the book. "As if I would, what are you going to do throw me outside again in the rain?" Miyako asked grabbing dry clothing from her bag. "Where are you going?" Ruki asked. "To change." Miyako said. "Why not change in here?" Ruki asked. "Women can't change as freely in a room with the opposite sex unless they feel comfortable with it." Miyako said. "What are you hiding?" Ruki asked as Miyako's eyes widened and she nervously smiled. "Something that only a few people know about." Miyako said opening the door.  
"So since festivities are coming up I'll leave the class president to help you choose what our class them is." The teacher said leaving the classroom as Miyakoo stood up and walked up to the front of the classroom. "So, we're just going to have people suggest and then we'll vote which one we like better." Miyako said as she coughed into her arm. She glanced around the room and saw a hand raise, a girl with curly blond hair and brown eyes smiled while raising her hand. Miyako nodded to her and she put her hand down and stood up as she whispered her idea to Miyako. "I just want to approve this with you before I say this out loud, we can have a restaurant with a ton of delicious food but please not maid or butler cafe." She said. "That's an amazing idea." Miyako said as the girl held up her hand and Miyako high-fived her. "So what she said was that we can have just a regular restaurant style going, anything else?" Miyako asked writing it on the board then turning to see Todoa's hand raised and she nodded to him. "We can have a moon viewing thing since It's going to be a full moon during the day of the festivities." Todoa said. "Yeah and we can have a projection in the room so it makes you feel like you're in space!" Somebody yelled out as Miyako smiled and nodded to Todoa. "Maybe as long as there's food." Miyako said. "How can you eat so much, what happens if you don't eat?" Todoa said as the whole class laughed. "I starve and I die." Miyako said. "That's not what I meant." Todoa said resting his head on the desk. "Anybody else?" Miyako asked seeing one of the three girls from before [in the story] raise her hand. "Yeah?" Miyako asked. "Why can't you do everything? Aren't you like the smartest person in the country and good at the violin and singing?" She asked. "Haha, she'd never sing in front of people she doesn't like or know." Todoa said turning towards the girl. "I can't play my instruments because my hand is sprained so if I was to I would injure it more and I don't feel like having this thing on any longer than I should." Miyako said. "But you can still sing can't you?" She asked. "I'm loosing my voice so I can't sing." Miyako replied writing Todoa's idea on the board. "Can I have atleast one more suggestion?" Miyako asked. "A maid and butler cafe." The girl said. "Absolutely not. That is not school appropriate at all." Miyako said immediately. "Then we can have a monster mix-up." She said. "Good enough." Miyako said writing it on the board.  
"Looks like the moon viewing and monster mix-up tied somehow so we are going to mash them together." Miyako said grabbing a stack of paper an examining them for a few seconds. "If we have those two together, we will have about 50000 yen left [About $411 or 335 euro] and you're going to bring in your own costumes." Miyako said. "How did you calculate it so fast?" Todoa said focusing intently on Miyako. "Doing it mentally is faster than writing it down on paper." Miyako said erasing the board and looking at the clock. "Hey Mi, I have one more question." Todoa said. "Mi? Never mind what is it?" Miyako asked. "At a party, everyone shook hands with everybody else. There were 66 handshakes. How many people were at the party?" Todoa asked. "There was twelve people at the party." Miyako said putting papers in the draws of the desk. "Also why are we putting them together instead of re-voting?" Todoa asked. "It'll make it more interesting." Miyako said glancing back up at the clock. "We all know that's a lie, won't you have to wear a costume?" Todoa asked. "Nope, I'm the class president I'll be worrying about how things are done." Miyako said. "You have to wear something, Miyako." The blond girl with long curly hair said. "Hana-" Miyako started. "Then It's settled you can come shopping with me after class for a costume." Hana said as Miyako sighed. "But I won't have-" Miyako was interrupted by the bell ringing as Hana gave Miyako her bag and dragged her out of the classroom.  
"How about this?" Hana said handing her a red hoodie with devil ears and then handing her black leggings. "Then you can do your own make up right?" Hana asked. "Yeah what do you want me to use?" Miyako asked. "Mascara, eyeliner, and these contacts that will make your eyes a bit more brighter like a neon color." Hana said. "What are you going to be?" Miyako asked. "I'm going to be a Fallen Angel." Hana said. "Oh okay, I'll pay for the costumes." Miyako said. "No I'm the one who dragged you along, I'll pay." Hana replied. "Um sure." Miyako said "Also this is hair mascara you put it in your hair, it's red and also here's a gold so mix it in with the red." Hana said handing her a red and gold bottle.  
"Ugh that was so boring." Miyako said pulling out a chair and resting her head on a table. "Hey you, what's in the bag?" Yuma asked stopping by Miyako. "Clothing, makeup, and hair stuff." Miyako said not looking up at him. "Do you want to know where Ruki is?" Yuma asked. "Not really. Can you leave me alone Avocado?" Miyako asked Yuma who scoffed. "Avocado? What kind of name is that?" Yuma asked. "You remind me of an avocado and also a walnut." Miyako said lifting her head up. "Hmph well this is our house so you- I know, I get it." Miyako said yawning and then coughing and standing up. "Ruki's in a meeting he shouldn't get back until mid morning." Yuma said. "I told you I don't care." Miyako said walking out of the room.

**-000-**

**I hope you enjoyed! Sorry it's a little mushed together I should be getting a new laptop soon and I'll try to fix it. **

**3**


	3. Chapter 3- Memory and Update!

**I hope this chapter is long enough for you! I haven't been uploading because I've been working on this all week!**

* * *

Miyako opened her eyes and sat up looking over at the bag as she dumped out all the make up stuff and sighed as she opened the hair mascara and started running it through her hair mixing the red with the gold. She then applied the mascara and eyeliner to her eyes. "I hate makeup forcing people to dress up is absolutely terrible." Miyako said glancing over at Ruki who seemed to be asleep as Miyako turned away then quickly slipped off her shirt and put on a black shirt then the hoodie, she was already wearing the jeans since she put them on that morning and went to sleep in them. Miyako glanced over to the bag and pulled out the contacts and shook her head as she shifted over to the door as she gasped, It was melting. She turned to see a women with curly hair that was held up with a bobby pin and she stepped back her back touching the wall. "If anybody sees your marking then I will kill you." The lady said holding up a knife with blood on it. "You can't!" Miyako said. "You demon you, Korigami." The lady said taking a step towards Miyako. "I promise I won't!" Miyako said as the lady lunged at Miyako.  
Miyako sat up and looked around the room, nobody but her was in the room. Miyako put a hand over her heart and exhaled as she looked at the clock. "I'm going to be late!" Miyako yelled as she quickly stood up and threw on her uniform. She quickly brushed her hair and ran out of the room, past Yuma and Kou. "Hey wait!" Yuma said. "What?" Miyako said impatiently. "Ruki is away on business and he told me to tell you not to misbehave." Yuma said as Miyako scoffed in reply. "I will don't worry." Miyako said as she ran out the door. "Oh okay wait... Hey get back here!" Yuma called.  
"That concludes this lesson, Miyako?" The teacher said as Miyako slid up to the teachers desk and clasps her hands together. "So I heard rumors in the classroom that some of you wanted another room for more activities," Miyako said looking at the class that nodded. "But there's only one problem the only room left is the music room and I'm surprised no one's taken it yet." Miyako said as Hana hesitantly raised her hand. "Actually Miyako, the reason no one takes that room is because rumor has it the Sakamaki brother, Shuu owns it and he doesn't seem to like anyone so... Yeah." Hana said. "Why don't we just go ask him?" Somebody said as the whole class turned to look at Miyako. "Why me?" Miyako asked. "Away with you class president." Todoa said motioning to the door.  
Miyako opened the door and sighed as she looked around. "Jerks making me do everything-" Miyako tripped and fell onto something, several seconds afterward realizing it was Shuu. "You again?" Shuu said who was underneath Miyako. "Sorry, I have a question to ask you." Miyako said sitting up and sliding to the side of him. "That was... a very... bold move." Shuu said as Miyako shook her head. "Why are you in the middle of the isle so an idiot like me can trip over you?" Miyako asked. "I didn't feel like moving any further." Shuu said. "Anyways, can our class use the music room for the festivites?" Miyako inquired. "I don't know can you?" Shuu asked. "I'm asking you!" Miyako said. "You can but on one... condition." Shuu replied. "What is the condition?" Miyako asked nervously. "You have to... kiss me on the lips." Shuu said who smirked. "This is a trick isn't it?" Miyako said folding her arms. "You can let down your class then." Shuu said turning onto his sighed. "Fine but sit up." Miyako said. "Too bothersome." Shuu said. "You are not being very cooperative!" Miyako said as he slowly sat up. "Ugh I can't believe I'm doing this on my own will." Miyako said as she leaned forward and kissed him as he returned the kiss. His lips were cold but soft and without it being forceful it felt like it lasted longer than it should've. Miyako pulled back as she realized Shuu looked like he was smirking with satisfaction. "Where is that... other guy?" Shuu asked. "Ruki?" Miyako asked. "Away-"  
Todoa's P.O.V-  
"Heh, guess I'll have to try harder." Todoa thought opening the door to the music room to see Miyako who was standing looming over the Sakamaki brother. "Hey Miyako the teacher wants to talk to you." Todoa said. "Ugh every single minute, what's he going to make me fetch for him again?" Miyako said walking over to him. "He said something about fetching food?" Todoa said. "Of course, I've become a slave." Miyako said. "Thank gosh your only fetching stuff and not doing anything dirty, but I can't say that since- I get it." She interrupted him as he smiled in reply as she left the room. Todoa watched until Miyako disappeared and turned towards the Sakamaki brother whose eyes were closed. "Thanks to you stupid Sakamaki brothers I keep having to change around my plan." Todoa said with a scoff at the brother who opened his eyes but was staring straight ahead and not at Todoa. "Don't you have... 6 girlfriends?" Shuu said to Todoa who laughed. "No I have what I want in my mind and It'll stay that way." Todoa said. "Hm?" Shuu replied, closing his eyes again. "Blood reflects off of the persons emotion and I guess you could say when it comes to that she's... Are you even listening?" Todoa said to the boy who seemed uninterested. The bell rang as Todoa glanced out into the hallway to see Miyako walking with one of her new friends, Hana. "Dammit, stop making more friends! Guess I'll have to kill another one." Todoa said accidentally out loud not noticing the quick glance from the Sakamaki brother.  
Miyako's P.O.V.  
Miyako stared at her complexion in the mirror and sighed, she seemed to be gaining more color back. Miyako gasped as the door opened as she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body, it was Ruki. "Could it hurt to knock?" Miyako asked. "This is my home, I do believe I can go wherever I want at any time of the day." Ruki said. "I guess you all really are perverts." Miyako said stepping towards the door. "I have something to talk to you about." Ruki said leaning into the doorway. "Right now?" Miyako said tightening her grip on the towel. "Since you were picked so suddenly we've been requested by him to return you to the other brothers in trade for the other girl." Ruki said. "Great, just when my color was returning." Miyako said taking a glance at her skin. "But this is temporary due to some business that needs to be organized." Ruki said. "Yeah yeah I get it, now could you please move?" Miyako asked as Ruki smiled and embraced Miyako who started to have a light blush. "Of course... I wouldn't send you over there without proof that you're mine." Ruki said sliding over to her neck and biting into it with a strong force. Miyako winced at the pain as he bit the nape of her neck as she felt blood pour out of the previous bitten area. "No wonder they want you back," Ruki said pausing. "Why are you holding a towel over your body if you are clothed already?" Ruki asked. "I'm only wearing shorts and a bra, t-that's why!" Miyako said as Ruki pulled the towel away from her. "Gah!" Miyako covered her stomach with her hands. "What are you so determined to hide?" Ruki asked examining her body [relax she had shorts on but she was only wearing a bra xD] "I can't if I ever go back there she'll kill me if a lie to her or if anyone saw." Miyako said. "To your original home?" Ruki asked. "No my Aunt." Miyako said. "Show me." Ruki said as Miyako shook her head. "No." She said as he sighed and pulled her hands away to reveal a horizontal scar. "Trying to hide such a small thing?" Ruki said. "It would be worse if it was your own brother attempting to kill you." Miyako said walking past him through the door.  
"Ugh the nerve of him!" Miyako said grabbing another branch of the tree as a bat flew past her face. "Wah!" Miyako lost balance but grabbed a branch quickly regaining it as the bat hit her in the face causing her to fall backwards, she closed her eyes. Miyako heard a thumping noise and she wasn't sure if it was she fell and didn't get hurt or she landed on a branch but didn't feel it. "You're very high maintenance." Miyako heard a voice say as Miyako opened her eyes to see Ruki staring at her. "Put me down!" Miyako said. "You should be glad that I saved your life." Ruki said. "It wouldn't have mattered either way." Miyako replied as he set her down. "Why do you say that?" Ruki asked as Miyako looked up the tree. "I'm not quite sure but I do know even as a human I feel like almost all my emotions have been drowned out and I feel like the darkness has just infected me more. If I died it would've sped up that process but I still wouldn't be free." Miyako said as a terrible pain in her head caught her attention.  
-Memory-  
_"I can do this!" Todoa exclaimed to the younger Miyako. "No you can't." Miyako said looking over to Todoa who jumped up for the branch but missed and fell onto his bottom. "Well then, let's see you try!" Todoa said as Miyako backed up a bit and ran and jumped as she grabbed onto the branch and pulled herself up._  
_"You cheated!" Todoa said looking up the tree._  
_"No I'm younger and shorter so I should have an advantage." Miyako said with a slight roll of her eyes._  
_"Cheaters never make it in the world!" Todoa said trying to jump up and grab the branch but missing again._  
_"You cheat all the time!" Miyako said as he shook his head in reply._  
_"No it's not cheating it- Miyako I'll kill you! You brat get over here!" A voice said as Miyako glanced to see her Aunt running towards them. Miyako's Aunt grabbed Miyako's leg and pulled her down the tree letting her fall, her Aunt laughed in reply. "Stupid child so, where did you put it?" Her Aunt asked with bunched fists._  
_"Put what?" Miyako asked standing up automatically. _  
_"Stop being a brat! Where did you put my necklace?" Her Aunt asked, her fist tightening. _  
_"You have a necklace?" Miyako asked as her Aunt raised a fist and repeatedly punched Miyako._  
_ "Stop it I'll tell your husband you're beating Miyako up again!" Todoa said as Miyako's aunt looked over to Todoa and stopped beating Miyako._  
_"Oh Todoa look at how handsome you've gotten!" Her Aunt said._  
_"I wish you were my nephew, I hate having her!" Her Aunt said fixing the bow on her head._  
_"I wouldn't want to have you as an Aunt!" Todoa said walking over to Miyako and holding out a hand. Miyako reluctantly grabbed his hand and he put an arm around her, his grip tightening on her shoulder. _  
_"Please don't tell my husband about this little encounter!" Miyako's Aunt called as Todoa scoffed and walked away._


	4. Chapter 4- The Teacher and his cat :D

**Sorry it took me so long, I've had a bit of writers block lately anyways Merry kind of Early Christmas even though this has nothing to do with Xmas or Christmas or whatever you want to call it. Also your welcome for the 1000+ more worded chapter :D  
**

* * *

Miyako walked through the school halls as she opened the classroom door to see her teacher that looked upset. "What is it?" Miyako asked walking into the classroom. "The equipment we ordered won't get here until tomorrow." The teacher said as Miyako nodded. "Ah that, don't worry I have some of the equipment." Miyako said opening her bag and pulling out four large telescopes that weren't together. "How did you fit all that in your bag?" The teacher asked with a shocked face. "I took everything that I don't need out of my bag obviously." Miyako said as she quickly put all of them together and adjusted the lens. "So since the moon is out where the music room is do you want to go put those in there?" The teacher asked. "Yes Sir." Miyako said picking up two of the telescopes and walking out of the classroom.  
"I'm going to break my spine." Miyako said setting down the two and then adjusting them out the window. "You?" A voice said causing Miyako to jump. "Stop being so quiet all the time!" Miyako said turning to see Shuu. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Todays the festival, I'm setting up these things." Miyako said as she started walking towards the door to grab more telescopes.  
*CRASH*  
"What the hell did you do!" Miyako said staring at the knocked over telescope. "Sorry." He replied. "Can't you go somewhere else? I have enough stress doing this on my own and I don't need you around to increase that." Miyako said picking up the telescope her eyes widening at the broken glass. "Oh...that too." He said closing his eyes as Miyako picked up the broken glass and an idea popped into her mind as she pulled out some glue and started gluing the pieces back together as she placed it back in its rightful spot. "Hey Miyako," A voice said as she turned towards the door to see Todoa. "Do you need any help?" Todoa asked. "I'm almost done so no." Miyako said. "But isn't he helping you?" Todoa asked his eyes shifting towards Shuu. "Does it look like he's helping me?" Miyako asked. "Not really, you said you want help didn't you?" Todoa replied tilting his head. "You both should be in class!" Miyako said. "I know but- Your grades are low, Todoa. You can't skip class no matter how bad it may be." Miyako said zoning out. "Earth to Miyako, stop zoning out." Todoa said as Miyako shook her head as the bell rang. "Next class go, I don't want to take the blame for you." Miyako said. "Wait I have one more question." Todoa said. "What?" Miyako asked. "Who bought the cheap looking hoodie?" Todoa asked. "I don't care how cheap it was, I'll take anything that isn't expensive." Miyako said. "But why wouldn't you want more?" Todoa asked. "I don't like people who think like that, money can't buy everything and every time I get something expensive I ruin it." Miyako said shoving him. "But with such a nice b- GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Miyako yelled shoving him out of the room. "Love you?" He said. "Yeah no!" Miyako said shutting the door to see Shuu was gone. "Thank god, their both gone. Now I can really get back to work." Miyako said putting her hands on her hips.  
Miyako heard the bell ring as she sat down and let out a breath of air. "My body aches, six and a half hours of work no break. "Hmph humans bodies are so weak." A voice said as Miyako looked up and saw Reiji, Shuu, and Subaru standing in the doorway. "You can say that all you want It's not going to affect me in any ways whatsoever." Miyako said. "I'm not surprised for the amount of simplicity in the room." Reiji said. "It's not as simple as it looks." Miyako she held up a remote and shifted her eyes up to the ceiling. "Ah so you're smarter than you look." Reiji said as Miyako laughed. "That's such a dead compliment, almost non-existent." Miyako said as she saw Todoa walk in with Hana. "Smile!" Hana said as Miyako saw a flash. "Give me that!" Miyako heard Todoa say. "No! Don't touch there!" Hana said as Miyako regained her vision. "Hana, don't say those kind of things when a person goes blind!" Miyako said as Todoa quickly handed Hana back her camera as she looked at the picture. "Your facial expression, that one's going into the newspaper." Hana said. "Give me the camera!" Miyako said leaping at Hana. "Woah ladies! Don't tear each other apart for a simple- YOU SHUT UP!" Miyako yelled at Todoa as she hit Hana lightly and deleted the photo from the camera. "That hurt!" Hana said sitting up. "I didn't even hit you that hard." Miyako said. "You hit me in the gut, I feel sick now." Hana complained. "If you feel like your going to throw up, go somewhere else." Miyako said handing the camera back to Hana. "So mean!" Hana said. "Hey look at this." Miyako said pressing a button on the remote as the room filled with 3-D star projections. "Look the constellations are here too! Miyako your genius is showing!" Todoa said. "Again? Man I just keep getting more amazing everyday, don't I?" Miyako said. "Hey jerk, don't get full of yourself!" Hana said. "I'm being sarcastic." Miyako said. "Well your a good actor, how was I supposed to know?" Hana asked. "Thank you?" Miyako asked. "How annoying!" Subaru said at the door way. "If you're annoyed then you can leave us alone." Miyako said turning to face the three Sakamaki brothers. "What makes you think I'd just do what you say?" Subaru said. "I'm older than you, take my word." Miyako said looking up at him as she heard Hana laugh. "That's just too great!" Hana said. "What?" Miyako said turning her back to them. "Your just so short, it's almost hard to believe your older than him." Hana said. "I get it I'm short, you don't have to point that out." Miyako said. "She didn't get the proper nutrition while she was with her Aunt, if you know what I mean." Todoa said laughing. "That's a terrible thing to say!" Miyako said. "Yeah that went kind of far." Hana said to Todoa. "I was being sarcastic!" Todoa said. "What? To benefit your stupid aristocrat ass or no, it would give you more of a reputation?" Miyako said as Hana gasped. "You two are going to far!" Hana said grabbing Miyako's shoulder. "I bet Keita is glad he's dead, he would have given up where as I'm actually trying!" Todoa spat at Miyako who felt Hana's nails digging into her. "I've seen rocks try harder than you!" Miyako said as Hana laughed. "Okay that one was... I mean... No, that's a terrible thing to say! Miyako why don't you come with me for a bit to cool off." Hana said. "Yeah sure." Miyako said as Hana led her past the Sakamaki brothers to leave a staring Todoa.

"Here." Hana said handing Miyako a cold bottle of water. "Thank you." Miyako said twisting the cap off and drinking it. "I'm guessing you've never had a boyfriend before." Hana said as Miyako shook her head. "Nope." Miyako said. "Which means you're a vir- My answer to that is yes." Miyako said. "So who's this Keita person?" Hana asked. "No." Miyako said. "No? What do you mean no?" Hana asked. "Don't bring anything up my parents, my brother, and Keita. Those are things of the past I don't want to ponder on those thoughts." Miyako said. "Then can you at least tell me about your aunt?" Hana asked as Miyako looked around. "If I show you something do you think it will explain enough?" Miyako asked. "Depending on what it is, yes?" Hana said as Miyako grabbed her shirt and pulled it up revealing the scar as Hana's eyes widened. "Oh my god, she did that?" Hana asked as Miyako put her shirt down. "It could've been worse but I was just lucky that the man she was dating at that time was a doctor and he sewed it back up, but if he wasn't there..." Miyako said her voice getting shaky. "How many boyfriends had you aunt had?" Hana asked. "Forty-three?" Miyako said. "Are you even related to her?" Hana asked. "No she married into the family, my uncle died she took the money and then she started 'luring' other men for their money." Miyako said. "How old would she be now?" Hana asked. "Thirty-two... I think." Miyako said. "Why didn't child services get you?" Hana asked. "I'm not the only one who can act in my family." Miyako said gripping the bottle of water in her hand. "Didn't you have any friends, what about Todoa?" Hana asked. "That's hard to explain and no, at my old school if I made any friends..." Miyako's voice drifted off as Hana waved a hand in front of Miyako's face. "Hey you..." A voice said as Miyako noticed Hana look up and her eyes widened. "You are Shuu Sakamaki!" Miyako heard Hana say. "Yeah, can I take her?" Shuu said as Hana shook her head and sat next to Miyako. "I kind of broke her, I don't think It's a good idea right now." Hana said. "Such a bother." Shuu said as Miyako felt his lips pressed against hers. "Hey!" Miyako yelled shoving him back. "Why didn't you stop him! I was thinking of something important!" Miyako said looking at Hana. "He moved so fast! It's almost as if he teleported!" Hana said as Miyako stood up and faced Shuu for a few seconds before turning towards Hana. "Why did you bring me outside anyways, It's cold and dark." Miyako said. "Your right and look it's a full moon, the vampires and werewolves are going to get us." Hana said with a serious expression before breaking out into laughter. "Heh." Miyako heard Shuu say as she tensed up. "Relax, mythical creatures don't exist, it would be kind of cool but I bet they wouldn't be anything like we expected." Hana said turning to Miyako. "Yeah." Miyako said as she saw Hana look over to Shuu. "Okay you can take her now." Hana said pushing Miyako off the bench into Shuu. "No, Hana I have to stay for the festival." Miyako said backing away automatically from Shuu. "You've been working too hard and you've been zoning out, I can handle the festival." Hana said. "No, the teacher will give me a huge speech about responsibility and then he'll make me do even more stuff." Miyako said. "Why don't you just guess on the tests?" Hana asked. "I do and they are always the right answers, It's a curse!" Miyako said. "Are you sure the teacher isn't just a pedophile?" Hana asked as Miyako shivered. "Creepy thought isn't it?" Hana asked. "No wonder his cat acts like a demon." Miyako said as she saw Hana look back up at Shuu who had a bored expression on his face as Hana pushed Miyako at him again causing her to tumble down on him. "Dammit I should've brought my camera with me!" Hana said as Miyako looked at Shuu behind her that she could've sworn his eyes had red in them but changed back to blue. "Stop shoving me." Miyako said sitting up, Shuu still behind her. "Well you deserve it, you shouldn't hit people in the gut." Hana said. "I'm sorry! Is that what you wanted me to say? I didn't even... um..." Miyako stared at Hana. "What is it?" Hana asked. "There's a huge spider on your head right now." Miyako said as Hana's eyes widened and she looked at Miyako. "Get it off!" Hana said as Miyako scooped up the spider and held it out to Hana. "Look how pretty it is." Miyako said as she felt a pain in her hand. "Miyako are you okay?" Hana asked. "It bit me and it hurts too!" Miyako said flicking the spider off her hand. "Was it poisonous?" Hana asked. "I'm bleeding, it must've been a pretty strong spider but it didn't seem venomous." Miyako said as Hana stood up. "The festival is going to start soon I'll take care of it." She said as Miyako looked back to see Shuu had disappeared. "Um okay, I think I'm just going to go for a small walk in the park across the street." Miyako said. "That's good since if you get kidnapped there are cameras there." Hana said as Miyako smiled and started walking away.  
"Ugh I really hope that spider hurt." Miyako said staring at her hand as she wiped it off with her sleeve as she heard bushes rustle and she looked over to them and hesitantly walked over to them to peak through them only to see, nothing as she sighed in relief. "What are you doing?" A familiar [sexy] voice said. "What do you want?" Miyako asked Shuu as she heard another rustle as a squirrel jumped out of the bushes , causing her to scream. "It made such a weird chuckling noise." Miyako said putting a hand over her heart. "Come over here." Shuu said. "No." Miyako said. "Fine... I'll just leave you alone then." Shuu said as Miyako quickly walked over to him and grabbed his sleeve. "I'm not afraid of the dark, I'm just afraid of whats in it, please don't." Miyako said as he smirked at her and disappeared. Miyako's eyes widened as she started looking around nervously and she started walking towards the road as a car stopped in front of her. "Hey you! What are you doing out so late?" A man said with his window rolled down. "That's non of your business." Miyako said. "There's a small amount of things a girl could be doing a night." The man said as Miyako scoffed. "What do you take females for sluts?" Miyako asked. "Do you go to that school?" The man asked as Miyako nodded and he murmured something as the back window rolled down to reveal a man with a hood over his head but you could still see his face, he was in his 20's or thirty's. "Why don't you come spend some time with us?" He asked as Miyako laughed. "Go fuck yourselves." Miyako said turning away as she heard a car door behind her open. "There aren't any camera's in the range and I'm sure no one would care if you went missing." The guy with the hood said grabbing Miyako's collar. "If you let me go now- What can a girl do? Females need males to protect them, but you probably don't have a boyfriend guessing by your attitude." The guy said. "That first part isn't true!" Miyako said as he grabbed her two arms and put them together as she felt his breath on the back of her neck. "Hey!" Miyako said kicking him but he refused to let go. "Bitch, please. I'm a grown man, you can't hurt me even if you tried." He whispered in her ear then started laughing as he pulled her arm up, pain shot through Miyako. "Hey... What are you doing?" Miyako heard Shuu say as the guy let go of her. "You have a boyfriend?" The man said as Miyako quickly punched him in the face. "That's for grabbing my collar!" Miyako said as she punched him again. "That's for being sexist!" Miyako said as she kicked him in the groin. "That's for hurting my arm!" Miyako said. "D-do you want to get sexual?" He said while groaning as Miyako scoffed. "Ugh I don't feel like dealing with you anymore, I'm going to go grab a cup of coffee." Miyako said walking away from the guy, ignoring the sudden disappearing Shuu.  
"I'm back!" Miyako said entering the classroom with a cup of coffee in her hand as Hana turned to her. "Your supposed to be at home!" Hana said as Miyako spotted Ruki but she ignored him. "I went to the park and then I was almost raped, so I decide to buy a cup of coffee and come back here." Miyako said. "How can you like something like that?" Hana asked. "I hate coffee, I just wanted it for the energy." Miyako said taking another sip as she saw the teacher walk in and she spit the coffee out and started coughing. "Are you okay?!" Hana asked putting a hand on Miyako's back as the teacher walked up to Miyako. "So where were you?" The teacher asked folding his arms. "I was at a store getting a cup of coffee." Miyako said. "You are in so much trouble for leaving the school when your the class president." The teacher said. "I didn't choose to be the class president, Sir." Miyako said. "That may be true but take responsibility!" The teacher yelled at Miyako as everyone turned facing her. "I told her- No don't lie to me." The teacher said to Hana as Miyako looked at Hana who shook her head. "I told her to go and cool off a bit and she even refused but I forced her to." Hana said as the teacher even shot a glare at Miyako. "You just took her word! Unbelievable, I hate this job!" The teacher said. "I'll take the punishment since it was my fault." Hana said. "No you're fine Hana, the only punishment is me loosing my job, because of this-" The teacher said raising his fist and hitting Miyako in the face causing her to stumble backwards as everybody in the room gasped. "Are you okay?" Hana asked staring at Miyako whose blood was dripping onto her hand and she stood up and stared at the teacher as she shook her head. "Men are disgusting, they treat women like their slaves and think they can do anything." Miyako said as the teacher laughed and walked out of the classroom. "Man everyone is just beating you up today, you should stop your bleeding though." Hana said. "No I just want it to keep bleeding until I die, that way the teacher would've murdered me and it wouldn't have been my fault." Miyako said. "Come." Ruki said grabbing Miyako hand that had blood on it and walked her out of the classroom.

* * *

**I hope everyone whose reading this enjoyed also to reply to some of my reviews.**

**To my Sister- How did you figure out my password to my documents?**

**To Meme- I would but everyone keeps shipping Shu and Miyako but I will throw that in if you want to.**

**If anybody can make fan art for Miyako and send it to my private message I would really appreciate it if you need her description she has black hair, grey eyes, and pale skin and you can draw her with anyone of the boys or just draw her alone because the only one I ended up drawing well was Kanato and that was probably the best second of my life xD**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5- Your Screwed Mi

**Been a while right? Sorry I had this huge writers block problem but I am still continuing this story because I love writing it's not the longest chapter but I tried. Anyways I hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Wait!" Hana said chasing after Ruki as he stopped and looked at Hana. "The nurse isn't here and the infirmary should be locked." Hana said. "It can be dealt with." Ruki replied as he pulled Miyako as he turned away. "I'm not done yet!" Hana said grabbing Miyako's hand and tugging at it. "Ow bad hand, Hana!" Miyako said. "Sorry! But I'm really sorry." Hana said. "For what?" Miyako replied as Hana pulled tissues out of her bag and handed them to Miyako. "For not being able to stick up for you." Hana replied as Miyako wiped her face with the tissues. "It's fine, it really was my fault." Miyako said shrugging. "Don't blame yourself! You're going to make me feel even worse!" Hana said as Miyako sighed. "Fine then it's your fault." Miyako said with a shrug. "I'll make it up to you, see I hear you can sing so well that words can't even describe your voice... Todoa said- I don't care what he has to say currently, I'm mad at him." Miyako interrupted. "What was that about anyway? I don't really thing you two are a "fit" to be couple but my opinion is kind of changing with that little couples fight you had earlier." Hana said as Miyako quickly glanced at Ruki listening silently with a interested look on his face. "It sounds like you're taking his side." Miyako said examining Hana's stunned face. "No I'm taking your side, I swear to god!" Hana said putting a hand over her heart. "We were never dating, but that's what HE wants and I'm not going to let that fall into his hands." Miyako replied as Hana frowned. "You must hold a grudge for a long time, how is that working for you?" Hana asked as Miyako scoffed. "Don't just infer that I hold... Or even have grudges." Miyako said as Hana tilted her head. "So is that a yes?" Hana asked and Miyako turned away. "It's a no, what's the point in holding something that will just screw you over anyways." Miyako said as Hana's eyes widened. "You don't hate your aunt after those horrible- I mean." Hana stopped and side glanced Ruki who seemed to be taking in every word they were saying. "I've been debating it, but I realize I'm scared of her." Miyako said. "Why don't you fight back?" Hana asked as Miyako sighed and looked down. "Unless your a rich male or not me, you'll be safe from her." Miyako replied as Hana raised an eyebrow. "But you flipped two of Todoa's friends on the first day of school! How can she be scared of her?" Hana asked as Miyako felt a chill run down her spine as she shook her head and looked up at Hana. "When you are so close to falling or slipping away, the moment where not one person is willing to help you, you have two decisions in which, you will suffer terribly with either choice," Miyako paused as she slowly met Hana's eyes. "I was tricked into death, but by all means escaped it by making an agreement." Miyako replied as Hana raised an eyebrow. "What was the agreement?" Hana asked as Miyako laughed. "Can't tell you that one." Miyako said as Hana sighed and she heard footsteps behind her. "The deal was that until she was married or died, she'd be under her Aunt's control." Miyako stiffened and turned to see Todoa leaning against the wall with a frown on his face. "How did you..." Miyako's voice trailed off as he walked up to her face to face. "I've known for a while, so you better be careful with what you say to me." Todoa said as Miyako felt a sudden urge to punch him as Hana pulled Miyako back. "Woah look at the time Miyako, I think that good coffee shop is closing soon so let's go." Hana said as Miyako pulled free from Hana's grip and stared Todoa straight in his eyes and then crouched and put her hands over her eyes. "Your such a jerk! I hate you so much!" Miyako said as Todoa started laughing as she felt his hand on her head. "Ah your so easy, I should use this to my advantage." Todoa said as Miyako stood up and looked over at Hana and pointed at Todoa. "This is the face of a idiot jerk... BASTARD!" Miyako said gritting her teeth as Todoa laughed even more. "Now now little one don't use language, it was only a joke after all." Todoa replied as Miyako felt anger well up. "Why did you tell her the deal?" Miyako said as Todoa laughed. "You seemed so sad, so I changed your mood to mad." Todoa said as Hana shook her head. "But why would she make such a deal if Miyako could easily- You see her scars," Todoa said lifting up Miyako's shirt as Miyako slapped his hand away and pulled her shirt back down. "No one would want her if they saw that, for men they are battle scars but since women are more... sensitive... People would believe it was something else and maybe for attention." Todoa said. "Stop talking about it!" Miyako said as Hana frowned. "Sorry I just can't help but expose your past, when I finally overhear you talking about it." Todoa said as Miyako put a hand to her forehead. "Ich möchte weinen , und ich will nicht immer dein Gesicht sehen!" Miyako exclaimed as Hana took a breath. "She's speaking German again, look what you did!" Hana said pulling out her phone. "I'm not fluent in German but," Todoa started as he looked at Miyako. "Hässlich wie eine Blume wie gewohnt." Todoa said as Miyako slapped him. "Ich hasse dich!" Miyako said as Todoa looked at her and then face palmed. "I didn't mean to call you that, I swear!" Todoa said as Hana slapped Todoa. "Way to be smooth, asshole." Hana said. "You can understand German?" Todoa asked. "No my phone translated what you said." Hana said with a shrug. "I didn't call her anything to bad!" Todoa said. "Yeah but you don't tell a female that, I'm taking German right now and I understood in the first thing she said she doesn't want to see your face... I think?" Hana said as Miyako nodded and took a breath. "Good job, Hana." Miyako said. "Why would you say something so harsh?" Todoa said. "You just show up everywhere and the first thing I see is your stupid face." Miyako said as silence filled the halls. "Do you want me to start walking around the halls without a shirt?" Todoa asked as Miyako shook her head. "Absolutely not!" Miyako said as he laughed. "What if I do?" Todoa asked as Miyako grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Then your face will be wrapped in bandages and then you can walk around the school shirtless." Miyako said as Todoa made a whimpering noise and then smiled. "But then nobody else can see my beautiful face." Todoa said as Hana pulled Miyako away. "Break it up you two!" Hana said as Miyako stared at the wall blankly. "Miyako, what is it?" Hana said. "I feel like I needed to ask someone something." Miyako replied. "What was the question, maybe I can answer it." Hana said as Miyako shook her head and then shot her attention to Ruki. "The questions for you!" Miyako said as Todoa grabbed her hair. "Hey! Stop it!" Miyako said as Todoa held out a spider to Miyako who grabbed it then threw it. "You probably just killed that spider!" Todoa said as Miyako sighed. "Do you want me to go find it for you, your highness?" Miyako said sarcastically. "Your highness? I like that, call me that from now on." Todoa said as Miyako felt her arm being tugged as she was brought next to Ruki as he grabbed her chin. "Look here for I am your true master." Ruki whispered as she heard a phone ring behind her. "Helloooo?" Hana said as Miyako pulled away and turned towards her. "Oh hey bro!" Hana replied to the phone. "Oh I'm with a friend right now, Miyako." Hana said. "Miyako you have friends?" Todoa said as Miyako swatted at his face. "Mamoru, you've got to be kidding me you idiot!" Hana said as Miyako's eyes widened and she started blushing. "Mi why are you blushing?" Todoa said as she shook her head. "I'm not blushing you idiot!" Miyako said as he laughed. "You have a crush on that actor boy?" Todoa said as Miyako shook her head. "No he's a pervert and I met him... A while ago." Miyako said looking away. "Hey Mamoru, my friend has long black hair and grey eyes, she says your a pervert do you know her?" Hana asked through the phone as she handed it to Miyako held it up to her face. "You." She said through the phone. "Oh your that girl I met in the library, nice underwear by the way." Mamoru said through the phone as Miyako felt her face get hot. "Y-You are disrespectful!" Miyako said. "Hey I'm free tomorrow, do you want to go on a date?" Mamoru said as Miyako felt like she just died. "Excuse me?" Miyako said. "Oh wait do you have a boyfriend?" Mamoru asked through the phone. "N-no, of course not!" Miyako stuttered through the phone. "That's surprising, so what do you say?" Mamoru said as silence filled the line. "So... What's he asking you?" Hana asked Miyako who stared at the phone with a shocked look on her face. "NO I'm not going on a date with you!" Miyako exclaimed through the phone and handed it to Hana who stared at Miyako who was rolling her hands as a signal. "Oh yeah she'll be going, when?" Miyako felt horror fill her body. "Tomorrow at 6? " Hana replied. "Hana what are you doing!" Todoa exclaimed. "Oh okay, she'll see you tomorrow." Hana said as Miyako fell to the ground. "I don't even like him." Miyako muttered. "How could you do this to me Hana!" Todoa exclaimed. "Do what? He's my brother, he wanted a date with a girl. I got it for him, now Miyako you've been on a date before right?" Hana said as Miyako felt herself feeling light headed. "I-I..." She felt her eyes close, along with the faint feeling of her heart pumping in her chest.  
Miyako felt warmth overflow her body as she slowly opened her, she felt comfortable. "This isn't the couch?" Miyako felt movement next to her as she shifted ever so slightly and sat up and looked next to her to see Ruki who was "sleeping". Miyako stood up and brushed off her skirt and sighed as she stared at the wall. "A date, huh?" Miyako muttered to herself. "What have I gotten myself into?" Miyako said quietly to herself as she glanced at the close curtains. "Maybe I woke up early enough..." Miyako thought out loud as she sighed and walked over to the door and opened it.  
"Sunlight!" Miyako said opening the door and taking in a breath. "I could just stand out here all day, stupid vampires! I need the right amount of vitamins if I'm going to stay alive." Miyako stated as she sat down on the front step and took a breath. "I bet Keita is glad he's dead, he would have given up where as i'm actually trying." Miyako remembered the words Todoa pounded into her head. "Dammit, I need to get over it!" Miyako exclaimed as she saw a man wearing a delivery outfit holding letters as he walked up the front porch. "Do you uh, live here?" He asked as Miyako shrugged. "Maybe." She replied. "Could you give these to the people who live here." The man asked as Miyako took them and he started walking away. Miyako looked through the letters as she saw her name written on one of them, she pulled it out of the letter and then walked back into the house.  
Miyako stared at the letter nervously as she opened it and stared at the paper placed inside the envelope. "What are you doing?" A voice said causing Miyako to jump. Miyako looked up to see Ruki standing in the doorway staring at her. "Oh It's just you, the delivery guy had these letters for you." Miyako said handing the letters to Ruki as he suspiciously glanced at her. "Delivering so early?" Ruki replied as he noticed the letter in her hand. "I guess so, maybe people are scared to come here too." Miyako said with a shrug as she held up the letter. "Strange that a letter for you, has found it's way here." Ruki said to her. "Whatever it is, it's giving off a bad feeling but I'm going to read it anyways." Miyako said pulling the piece of paper out of the envelope as she began to read it.

* * *

_Dearest Niece,_  
_ I am glad to announce to you that I am being remarried after so long. You MUST attend the wedding on time or else there will be consequences. The wedding will be held on Sunday at 5:00 p.m. so I expect you to arrive early, then you will attend and use your manners. Please put your hair up in a bun or a braid and wear a black dress, nothing too flashy. You may bring along a few people and until I meet them, what they can do is limited at the moment. If you do not attend the party, there will be even more consequences which you most likely still can't go against. -Your Aunt_

* * *

Miyako stood up as she looked straight at Ruki. "What time is it?" She asked urgently. "11:30 a.m. currently." He replied as Miyako gasped as she set the note on the table and went over to her stuff then, pulled out money. "Ah, this should be enough to get a dress and then maybe there will be some left over and I'll be fine, right?" Miyako said seeing Ruki who was reading the note. "Don't read that!" Miyako exclaimed as he looked over at her. "You may attend this, of course we will be attending with you. You have two hours to find items you need then we will use the limo to arrive at the party, I expect you to stay near us at all times." Ruki said as Miyako slowly nodded then bolted out the door to get her stuff.

* * *

**Like I said not the longest but writers block takes a toll on you. Also, I just kind of wanted to throw her Aunt into the story a bit more so I can give her a bit more of a personality you can see... Clearly? [Sounds about right]**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6- Branched Crowns 28x longer

**So here's Chapter 6 FINALLY! I know, took me long enough and I'm already working on Chapter 7. Imma going to change one of the genres to drama since this is a ****VERY**** dramatic story. SO ENJOY!**

* * *

Miyako shifted uncomfortably in the limousine as she kept glancing out the window. "Oi, stop doing that!" Yuma said to Miyako. "I have nothing to do but sit here and continuously thing of what her plan is." Miyako replied. "If you're worried so much, why didn't you just ignore the invitation?" Ruki said not looking up from his book. "You were listening to what Todoa said about stuff and more stuff so I have to go." Miyako said. "If you were so obedient to your Aunt why can't you be obedient here as well?" Ruki said shutting his book and looking at Miyako. "I didn't have as much emotional problems until... A few months ago? I still went against her, many times, but of course she can't kill me or else that would ruin her "reputation" and she wouldn't probably be getting married now." Miyako replied. "Do you want to die, Miyako?" Azusa said his gaze slowly meeting hers. "My answer is no and yes but not a maybe." Miyako replied. "Hah? That doesn't make any sense." Yuma said as Miyako looked over at him. "Not to you but to me it does." Miyako said folding her arms. "Hey! What kind of people are going to be there?" Kou asked as Miyako shrugged. "I don't know, people from both sides of the family, some friends, and people they work with probably." Miyako said. "You're not going to be the only one from your Aunt's side of the family, correct?" Ruki said. "She has distant cousins that'll probably be there but that's it." Miyako replied. "Oh, have you ever met any of them?" Kou asked as Miyako shook her head. "No but now I am, why are you asking so many questions?" Miyako asked as the car came to a stop. "Oh were here." Kou said as Miyako stepped out of the car and looked around. "Ugh It's outdoor." Miyako said as she began to walk down the path towards a group of people as she spotted her Aunt and she walked around towards her Aunt. "Oh look who it is!" Her Aunt exclaimed as Miyako forced a smile. "Sorry I'm a little early." Miyako replied as her Aunt nodded and smiled over to a man who had brown hair and looked to be in his forties. "It's fine, Miyako this is my fiance, Hisoaka." Her Aunt said stepping aside. "You must be Hoshi's niece, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." Hisoaka said shaking Miyako's hand. "You as well." She replied. "Miyako could you be a dear and go play with the children, or supervise them. You always have been good with children." Her Aunt said with a [creepy,ass] smile. "Yeah um sure, let me just tell my... friends were I'll be." Miyako said turning away with a disgusted look on her face as she walked over to the Mukami brother's. "Where is the food?" Yuma asked as Miyako shrugged. "I don't know, it'll probably be served soon anyways, I have to go monitor the children because apparently I've always been good with children." Miyako said. "Hey Miyako can I come too?" Kou asked enthusiastically. "No, your too... happy. All of you would just scare them- So are you admitting your scared of us as well?" Ruki asked with a smirk on his face as Miyako shook her head. "No Ruki, you would scare them by saying something smart and Yuma your just... loud. Azusa is quiet but, um, yeah." Miyako said as she looked around and saw three children running around laughing. "I am not loud!" Yuma said as Miyako shrugged and began to walk towards the children.  
"Hey my name's Miyako, can I hang out with you guys for a bit?" Miyako asked kneeling down as the kids looked at each other until one nodded and smiled. "Sure! We're playing tag but we can play something else if you want." The small boy said. "I'm wearing a dress and heels so I can't play tag, how about we make crowns instead?" Miyako asked as the kids looked at each other. "But we don't know how to make crowns." The kids said as Miyako looked up for a bit before looking back at the children's faces. "Find me a stick that can bend into a circle." Miyako said as the kids nodded and began searching the yard until one came back and handed it to Miyako. "Good now watch." Miyako said as she picked up a leaf from the ground and ripped it's stem off as she tied it to hold the stick together. "Wow that's cool!" One of the children said. "Now find me some flowers or smaller leaves." Miyako said as as the kids disappeared and then handed her a few roses, daisy's, and small leaves. "Are these okay?" They asked as Miyako nodded. "Now you take the stems and wrap them around the crown and... Ouch!" Miyako said as she accidentally pricked her finger on a rose thorn. "Are you okay?" One of them said. "Yeah I just pricked myself." Miyako replied. "There's a building down by the river that has bandages maybe you should go down there." The same child said as Miyako shook her head. "It's just a little cut, it won't kill me." Miyako said as she finished tying the flowers to the crown. "Ooh it's pretty." One kid said as Miyako saw a bit of movement and turned to see a girl sitting all alone on the ground staring at her. "Who's that?" Miyako asked as one of the kids shrugged. "That's Emi, she doesn't talk much but we really want her to hang out with us but she never does." One kid said as Miyako stood up and walked over to the girl as she placed the crown on her head. "Perfect." Miyako said as Emi looked up at her and placed a hand on the crown. "What's this?" She asked as Miyako smiled. "That's a crown the other kids over there worked hard to help me make it, they also want you to hang out with them." Miyako said as Emi looked down and then looked up. "Are you being paid to talk to me?" Emi asked as Miyako shook her head. "Not at all." Miyako said as Emi glanced at the kids and stood up. "Okay then, I guess I'll hang out with them." Emi said as Miyako nodded and she ran off towards the other kids. Miyako stared at the kids laughing and smiling as they ran around with each other in the yard. Miyako stiffened as she remembered how she used to play in this yard with Keita and Todoa. Miyako felt arms wrap around her stomach as she turned her head slightly and realized it was Ruki. "Your scent is growing stronger just as you stand here." Ruki whispered to Miyako who was gripping her hand. "Miyako!" Her Aunt's voice called as she slipped out of Ruki's hold. "I need you to run down to the building by the river and grab some bandages that way everyone else won't have to run down there and get it." Her Aunt said. "Hm... So does that mean your expecting someone to get hurt?" Miyako said as her Aunt side glanced Ruki then looked back at Miyako. "Of course not! So please be a dear." Her Aunt said as Miyako nodded. "Do I need anything to get into the building?" Miyako asked. "Here's the key." Her aunt said giving her a key and then looking at the kids. "Okay." Miyako said. "I see you got Emi to play with the other children." Her Aunt said. "She wanted to play with them but she's shy." Miyako said. "Sounds like someone else I know." Her Aunt said as Miyako gripped the key tighter. "But at-least she had someone to help her out of that situation." Miyako replied as she stared her Aunt in the eye as she laughed. "You're just like me when I was your age." Her Aunt said as Miyako turned away. "I am nothing like you." She muttered as she began walking away.  
"I kind of wish you would stop following me around." Miyako said to Ruki who seemed to be observing their surroundings. "You are a high maintenance prey, I cannot simply let my guard down even if it is a simple wedding." Ruki replied as Miyako tugged at the door. "It won't open." Miyako said as she yanked on the door until it finally opened sending her flying backwards, into a tree. "Hm who knew your force went from the door back to you." Ruki said as Miyako glared at him and walked past him into the building. Miyako flicked on the lights as she opened the cabinets and looked for bandages, after a few minutes Miyako felt stress overflow her body. "I can't find the bandages." Miyako said as she looked over at Ruki who was reading. "Keep looking." Ruki said as Miyako sighed heavily. "What are you reading that's so interesting?" Miyako said as she heard a clicking noise as she shifted her eyes towards the door and heard laughing. Miyako hesitantly walked over to the door and turned the handle as she gave it a push, it didn't open she then examined the key in her hand and realized there was no keyhole. "Um, Ruki..." Miyako said turning towards Ruki. "What is it?" He asked, she noticed he was trying to hide an amused look on his face. "Could you possibly use your vampire stuff and like get out of this room and open the door?" Miyako asked as he smirked. "I could but why would would I do that?" He asked as Miyako shrugged. "Fine I'll wait in here after the wedding." Miyako said as he frowned. "Giving up so easily?" Ruki said as Miyako got on her knees as she began searching cabins and pulled out a box full of photos. Miyako pulled out a photo of her family, everyone was smiling but her. Miyako stared at the photo before ripping it, to shreds. "What are you doing? You're making a mess." Ruki said as Miyako pulled out another photo and began ripping it until you could barely see anything. "I want them to get out of my head, but they keep coming back!" Miyako said cringing as the photo she just ripped appeared in her memory and she felt tears well up in her eyes. "It hurts so much, I feel sick." Miyako said as she stood up and covered her eyes with her arm and felt Ruki wrap his arms around her. "I understand." He whispered as she felt his lips on her neck and then cringed as she felt pain overflow her body. "This hurts more than usual, I wonder why?" Miyako thought as he lightly pushed her against a wall as she heard the door open and he moved from her neck from her mouth as he bit down on her lips as she tasted a metallic taste overflow her mouth. "Is he trying to cover up the fact that he was sucking my blood? That's not like him at all, he wouldn't do this. Right?" Miyako thought as she side glanced to see her Aunt staring at them with her jaw dropped. "Oh god, what is she going to do?" Miyako thought as her Aunt frowned and then walked into the room and grabbed Miyako from Ruki as Miyako bit her lip so it would hide the marks. "Do you hear that?" Her Aunt asked as Miyako listened carefully and heard the river as she nodded. "Remember that very noise and what you saw when you were younger." Her Aunt said as Miyako stiffened and remembered the blood on the ground and the tint of red in the river. "I remember." Miyako whispered as her aunt smiled. "Do you remember what they were going to do to you?" Her Aunt asked as Miyako nodded. "They were going to... kill me." Miyako said as her Aunt put a hand on her shoulder. "So tell me how did you escape?" Her aunt asked. "I made a deal with you." Miyako replied as her Aunt stared at Miyako whose eyes were beginning to have a far away look. "What was that deal exactly?" Her aunt asked. "It was that until I die or get married even if I was... far away... I'd have to do whatever you want." Miyako said as her Aunt nodded. "Now, do you know why your parents killed each other?" Her aunt asked. "No." Miyako said as her Aunt began circling her. "Remember Keita? Ah, such a handsome boy. But he was murdered and your parents got the blame not only that, but they wanted to escape it all and when your brother found out he tried to kill you, playing out about right?" Her aunt asked as Miyako shivered. "But he didn't succeed and then..." Miyako stopped as her Aunt laughed. "Your uncle wanted me to take you in so bad so I was a good wife and allowed that to happen, your lucky I've changed." Her Aunt said as Miyako brought a hand up to her head and realized what her aunt was doing. "Your right, your worse than before." Miyako replied as her Aunt frowned. "Excuse me?" Her aunt asked. "You always pushed the subject aside when I wanted to know about it now your reminding me of it when I don't want to hear about it." Miyako said. "Is that back talk?" She asked as Miyako made fists with her hands. "If that's what you believe it to be, I'm tired of this! You don't need me, you're rich you have all the slaves you want. Why do you need me anymore?" Miyako said. "See I told you!" Miyako heard Kou say. "Time will answer your question but a word of advice, keep an eye on that boy... What's his name... Todoa." Her Aunt said walking past Kou, Azusa, and Yuma. "The food here sucks." Yuma said as Miyako stared at the door angrily. "She just listed half my life issues in less than 5 minutes." Miyako muttered. "Half?" Ruki said as she looked at him. "You are a tyrannical jerk, she almost had me." Miyako said as he sighed. "This is an example of a very high maintenance prey." Ruki said. "What am I a product?" Miyako said. "Not just a product, a one of a kind product that we can't buy." Kou said enthusiastically. "I hate goddamn vampires." Miyako said as Azusa looked over to Miyako slowly. "Miyako, did you enjoy the pain?" Azusa asked, inferring to the bite marks on her lip and her neck. "I didn't even appreciate it so why would I like it?" Miyako stated. "You didn't show any resistance." Ruki said as they all stared at her and she felt her face getting hot. "Stop expecting me to say something, agh. Let's just go, I don't want to be caught up in any of that flower business." Miyako said. "Flower business?" Azusa said slowly. "Hey tell us what you mean by flower business." Yuma exclaimed as Miyako folded her arms. "Why don't you ask ?" Miyako said looking over at Ruki. "Shouldn't it be simpler for a single lady such as yourself to explain it." Ruki said as Miyako sighed. "It's not as strong as a tradition here as it is other places but um... A married women takes a bouquet of roses and throws it behind her head and whatever single lady catches it will most likely be the next to marry." Miyako said as Kou tilted his head. "Woah! Does it work?" Kou asked as Miyako shrugged. "I don't know and I don't wanna find out, can we please leave?" Miyako asked. "Oh should we tell her about that girl?" Azusa asked. "Oh yeah! This little girl was looking for you and she told us to tell you she said thank you." Kou said as Miyako smiled as she heard a crash and she saw Yuma looking through the cabinets. "I'm so goddamn hungry for human food." He said as he opened a cabinet full of alcohol. "That is a huge stash of alcohol, but this is a medical room and that's not medical alcohol." Miyako said grabbing a bottle of it and reading the label. "Man she must really like drinking her sorrows away. Haha, now I know her dirty little secret." Miyako said as she opened the bottle. "Your not actually going to drink that stuff are you?" Yuma asked as Miyako looked at him like he was stupid. "Please, I'm underage and why would I drink around vampires?" Miyako said smelling the strong scent as a wave of dizziness hit her and she put a hand over her mouth. "It smells like somebody tried to throw a bunch of perfume into a bottle to make a knockout gas." Miyako said as she stood up and stumbled around for a few seconds before regaining her balance as Ruki picked up the bottle and smelled it. "That's because it is a knockout gas in liquid form, ou just didn't breathe in as much as you should've." He said as Miyako scoffed. "As I should've?" She repeated as she started out the door.  
Miyako stared at her Aunt's face carefully as she kissed her new husband. "Why couldn't we have left?" Miyako muttered. "We're going to make you participate in that wedding thing." Kou said as Miyako moaned. "I'm not participating in it." Miyako said as her Aunt waved signalling for the unmarried women to move. Miyako sat still as she stared as her Aunt turned away from the ladies and threw it and guess who it landed in front of? Yup her [I HAD TOO] Miyako stared in horror at the flowers as she looked around and saw Emi as she signaled her to come over. "Ooo your going to get married." Emi teased as Miyako shook her head. "No I'm not, here happy birthday!" Miyako said handing her the flowers. "My birthday is in December though." Emi said. "Good for you, how old are you?" Miyako asked. "I'm eleven years old." She said as Miyako nodded. "Well have fun getting married in a few years." Miyako said clasping her hands together. "I think getting married is a wonderful thing! Because then your agreeing not to leave each other alone for the rest of your lives." Emi said enthusiastically. "Is that so?" Miyako said with a sigh. "You have parents right? What is their relationship like?" Emi asked as MIyako stared off into the distance. "They were very very loyal to each other but apparently they were to important for their children. Sometimes others only love a person for what they have and not what they are, which is why I hate marriage." Miyako said as Emi looked at her curiously. "Were?" Emi said as Miyako looked at her. "Sooo changing the subject. What's your favorite instrument?" Miyako asked as Emi smiled. "I like all string instruments!" Emi said as Miyako raised a hand and they high-fived each other. "I play every single one of those instruments." Miyako said as Emi gasped. "Really? Can you sing too?" Emi asked as Miyako shook her head. "People say I sound really good but to me I sound terrible so I don't know if their lying or not." Miyako said as Emi smiled. "I'll be honest with you, sing me a song anything!" Emi said as Miyako hesitated. "Are you sure?" Miyako asked as Emi nodded and looked around as she spotted a guitar case and snuck it over to Miyako. "You little thief, your supposed to ask for things." Miyako said as Emi rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yes MOM." She said as Miyako scoffed. "I'm not even old enough to be your mother I would've been 7 years old." Miyako said as Emi started laughing and she tapped on the owners soldier and they nodded as she came back and pulled the guitar out of the case as she handed it to Miyako. "You know how to play, right?" Emi asked as Miyako shrugged. "I think so." Miyako said. "Good enough, what are you going to be singing?" Emi asked Miyako. "I think it's called Paint by the Paperkites?" Miyako said as she began to strum.  
We were trying, but we're trying no more  
It's cold on the floor, cold on the floor  
This house has never been the same as before  
It's never felt warm, never felt warm  
Miyako stopped as she handed the guitar to Emi. "Pretty terrible right?" Miyako asked as Emi stared at her and then hit her on the head as she heard clapping and then felt a hand on her shoulder. "That's my niece for you, she always keeps her talents hidden." Her aunt said as Miyako laughed nervously and mouthed the words help to Emi. "HOSHI!" Emi yelled as Miyako's aunt jumped. "What is it child?" Her aunt asked. "Can I have 100,000 yen?" She asked as Hoshi frowned. "Why?" Her aunt questioned. "Because I want to donate it to the whales, I want to build homes for the whales!" Emi said as her Aunt frowned and handed Emi the money then walked away. "How can you take money from people so easily?" Miyako asked as Emi shrugged. "Your supposed to feel guilt when you take someones money?" Emi said tilting her head. "Whenever I take money from people I feel like I have this big hole in my chest and until I give them something back, I won't be satisfied with myself." Miyako said as Emi smiled. "So if a boy gives you money your screwed with whatever he asks." Emi said as Miyako gave Emi a worried look. "Eleven year olds have dirty minds." Miyako said as Emi laughed. "Only some of us." She replied. "Do you have a dirty mind?" Emi said as Miyako shook her head. "I don't think I do." Miyako said as Emi smirked. "Okay let's test you." Emi said as Miyako shifted nervously. "Okay?" Miyako said. "What do you think when I say, that's deep?" Emi said as Miyako shrugged. "I don't know it depends on how you mean it like if you think what- Your first test is done. Now what about, that's a big peach." Emi said as Miyako saw Yuma spit take. "I think the peach is generally large in size." Miyako said as Emi broke out into laughter. "What am I doing? Okay your final quiz, oh my god, It's huge. Crap!" Emi said covering her mouth. "What?" Miyako asked. "I used the lords name in vein, keep it a secret okay?" Emi said covering her lips. "Anyways I have calculated your results the first is, you've never had a boyfriend before and so your clean?" Emi said as the brother began laughing. "My turn to ask you questions." Miyako said smiling. "Okay." She replied. "So what is your favorite book?" Miyako asked. "Twilight." Emi replied as Miyako fell silent. "Um okay, what characters do you like better?" Miyako asked. "I like the werewolves because in general, vampires are kind of stupid. I mean so why do they sparkle if they drink animal blood? Why do they burn in the daylight if they drink human blood? But the only thing I hate about it is how like there like adopted brother and sister and their dating." Emi said. "So what's good about it?" Miyako asked. "The vampires are pretty hot sounding, erm I mean cold. But if vampires were real, I think it would be kind of scary." Emi said as Miyako smiled. "Yeah it would be, wouldn't it?" Miyako said. "Emi!" A female voice called. "Oh that's my mom, here you can have this." Emi said throwing the money on Miyako's lap. "Wait!" Miyako said. "Help build whales homes!" Emi said winking at Miyako as she disappeared behind people. "She was annoying." Yuma said as Miyako laughed. "She's right though, if vampires were real they'd be scary. So scary that they just sit there quietly listening to a conversation you're having with an eleven year old." Miyako said as she felt someone tap on her shoulder. "Excuse me Miss?" A deep male voice said as Miyako turned. "Thanks for getting Emi to communicate, she has a shy problem that we've been trying to get her out of for years." He said. "At first she had a slight attitude but she's really nice." Miyako said as the man held up money. "Would you please take this?" He asked as Miyako froze. "I refuse." Miyako said as Miyako pulled out the 100,000 yen from earlier. "But I will accept if you take this." Miyako said as the man shrugged and took the money then walked away as Miyako stared after him. "Her facial reaction is priceless." Kou said as her Aunt hit Miyako on the head. "Did you steal the money I gave to Emi?" Her aunt asked, Miyako shook her head in reply. "Of course not." Miyako said as her Aunt gave her a nasty glare. "Your lying, you hate young children." Her Aunt said as Miyako scoffed. "That's just what you think, how would you know? You only took the time to- I loosing my nerve because of you." Her aunt said as Miyako laughed. "I'm glad is it permanent this time?" Miyako said standing up. "Watch your attitude." Her aunt said as Miyako relaxed. "I apologize, then." She said as her aunt raised a hand and then tightened it into a fist in then realizing people were watching. "Aw, it's okay! Wait here, I'll be back with something." Her Aunt said as she disappeared and Miyako sat back down. "Miyako... Does your aunt hate you?" Azusa asked as Miyako sighed. "Yeah but... I wish she didn't because even if we're not blood related, she's the only family I have left. So no matter how much I say that I want her dead, I only know I'll just be running into a dark corner." Miyako said as she saw her Aunt returned holding a bag as she handed them to Miyako and then hugged her, perfume overflowed Miyako's sense of smell. "Be careful, I really mean it." Her Aunt said turning away then disappearing among the guests. "Let's go." Ruki said as Miyako looked at the place where her Aunt disappeared.  
Miyako still felt the warmth of her Aunt's hug and could still smell the perfume. "Your Aunt was nice to give us this." Ruki said as Miyako looked at the bag of sweets. "You guys can have it, I don't like sweet things." Miyako said setting the bag aside. "Your Aunt's scent is still clinging to you." Ruki said as Miyako nodded. "That was the first time she's ever hugged me and it was so... Warm." Miyako said zoning out as she felt the car come to a slamming stop as she was thrown from her seat onto the floor and she made a slight screeching noise. "What the hell!" Miyako said as she heard laughing. "That was an interesting noise." Ruki said as Miyako moved but it hurt so she just continued sitting on the floor. "Oi Miyako? Are we better than those Sakamaki idiots?" Yuma asked as Miyako fell silent as they all stared at her. "Um... About that... I had to ask you guys about something." Miyako said. "Are you going to answer my question?" Yuma asked as Miyako shook her head. "During the festivities they came to "grab" as the youngest son stated me and then two of them left me alone and then the oldest son came and he is VERY unmotivated so how he was out of his natural habitat but they eventually stopped following me, were we making the trade early?" Miyako asked as Ruki frowned. "Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" Ruki asked giving Miyako an almost death glare. "Is the NEET interested in you?" Yuma asked as Miyako began laughing. "Man, I knew you were obnoxious but that one is a good one. You'd be a good comedian!" [Imagines Yuma with glasses and wearing a funky bow tie along with cheesy jokes] Miyako said as he angrily glared at her. "Have you came in contact with any of them since then?" Ruki asked as Miyako shook her head. "No I haven't." Miyako said. "Anything else you'd like to tell us?" Ruki asked as Miyako shrugged. "I do but I need to remember." Miyako said as he sighed and continued reading his book, that he is always reading.  
"Hey! Put me down!" Miyako said as she flung over Yuma's shoulder. "Ah so you are awake." Ruki said. "She goddamn light." Yuma said as Miyako kicked at him. "The more you move, the more your undergarments are shown." Ruki said as Miyako went almost limp. "Answer me this, why are you looking there?" Miyako asked. "Shouldn't every man be attracted to a woma- Okay I get it!" Miyako said as she was literally thrown into Ruki's room. "You could've at least been diligent, I break easily." Miyako said as Yuma rolled his eyes. "Tch, I don't need your statement." Yuma said as Ruki walked next to him. "Oi Ruki what are we going to do with her?" Yuma asked. "I'll just keep an eye on her, none of them should..." Miyako sighed as he finished talking with Yuma. "Oh I remembered what I had to tell you." Miyako said. "What would that be?" Ruki asked. "So when we make the trade, Aki will probably choose Kou so you won't have to always deal with a high maintenance prey." Miyako said as Ruki walked over to Miyako and grabbed her chin, tilting her head upwards. "Who ever said that the trade will even take place, is it that you want more pleasure?" Ruki asked as Miyako searched his eyes to see if he was being sarcastic but he was being serious. "No in fact I don't even like to move back and fourth but I do have my blood sucked less here, where as Aki has to go through almost all six of them everyday, which is terrible. But then again... She has a secret attraction towards one of them so maybe if you get her to like you guys then she'll be a bit more obedient." Miyako said as Ruki smiled. "Heh, but don't you want to be eaten?" Ruki asked as Miyako shook her head. "Isn't it obvious that I don't want to?" Miyako asked as Ruki stared at her a few seconds before kissing her several times on the face before he kissed her on the neck. "Hey stop it!" Miyako said as he began to suck on the skin of her neck. "What are you doing?!" Miyako asked as he sucked at the very top of her chest. After a few moments, he pulled back and then opened the door to walk out. "Change and you'll be sleeping in my bed today." Ruki said as he walked out and shut the door.  
**-Dream-**  
_ "My body feels heavy and I can't move." Miyako said to herself as she spotted Keita who looked older but stared at Miyako. "Death is something that has triggered something in your life, I'm so sorry." He said as he hugged her and then turned away. "Wait don't leave!" Miyako said as she tried to grab him but it went right through him and he stared at her with sad eyes. "I love you." He said as Miyako heard laughing. "It hurts!" Miyako said her head feeling as if it was going to explode. "We'll meet again soon." Keita said as Miyako screamed in her dream as tears rolled down her face. "Hey! Wake up!" A voice said._  
**-Dream End-**  
Miyako sat up realizing she was breathing heavily and realized her face was wet, she looked over at Ruki who seemed to be staring at her concerned. "Was I crying?" Miyako asked. "You also spoke in your sleep, what were you perhaps dreaming about?" Ruki asked as Miyako stood up. "Something that won't get out of my head." Miyako said as her head began to hurt again. "Come here again." Ruki said as Miyako sat on the bed and he positioned himself on top of her as he licked her tears. "Why did you just do that?" Miyako asked in disgust. "Your tears taste strange, but their good." Ruki said as he licked her tears again. "This is weird, could you please stop?" Miyako asked as he laughed. "You expect me to listen to livestock, be obedient and stick your neck out to me." Ruki said as Miyako met his eyes. "I refuse to do something so stupid." Miyako said as he kissed her on the lips causing her to turn her head away so he would stop and then he bit into her neck, it ached throughout her whole body. "Heh, it tastes better than before, it almost seems your blood quality went up. Is it possibly because you find pleasure in me kissing and licking you?" Ruki said as Miyako side glanced him and then scoffed. "Not at all." Miyako said as Ruki stopped. "Go get changed into your uniform, I expect you to be ready within 5 minutes." Ruki said as Miyako scoffed and got up as she grabbed her uniform and walked out of the room.**  
**

* * *

***Takes breathe***

Gawsh this chapter took longer to edit I mean holy crap 20 minutes to fix most of the mistakes, if I skipped over a mistake I apologize, I have a REALLY REALLY old computer it's about 10 years old so I've had it since I was a child.

SISTER ISSUES-

_**Sister- I think I'm going to write a story about Diabolik Lovers like you.**_

_**Me- *Is half asleep* Yeah, sure, okay.**_

_**Sister- Can I advertise on your story**_

_**Me- Whatever makes you happy.**_

_**Sister- Yay! Okay!~**_

_**Me- *Realizes 17 year old sister is typing and erasing a lot of things***_

_**Sister- You don't have a lot of kissing in this story and Ruki's kind of out of character.**_

_**Me- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!**_

_**Sister- Oh well I'm just making a few adjustments.**_

_**Me- NO! *Is staring at evil demon sister***_

_**Evil Demon Sister- Oh there is a bit of kissing in this story, oh well. Don't erase it or else, you'll never see your cello again.**_

_**Me- YOU EVIL BASTARD- I mean jerk!**_

_**Evil Demon Sister- :P *walks out of room***_

_**-End of Sister Problems-**_

That's my life, everyday. Also this is real and when she said I'd never see me cello again she means it, she's hidden it really good that I couldn't find it for half the year. Anyways~ Imma going to get a head start on the next chapter so bye!


End file.
